Technical Field
The present invention relates a water electrolysis device, which belongs to the technical field of water electrolysis equipment.
Description of Related Art
In the reality, water for daily use, in particular living water, is becoming more and more seriously polluted. Physical treating processes are currently available to block and filter out hazardous substances in water by means of medium absorption or by using filtering membranes of various apertures. Absorbing materials are easily saturated and then lose efficiency, and various filtering membranes are easily polluted by bacteria or blocked or damaged by organic substances, so the absorbing materials and the various filtering membranes actually cannot achieve the water purification effect expected according to the theoretical design and cannot even solve the problems of excessive bacteria. On the other hand, along with the social development and improvement in living standards, people have put higher requirements on the health indices of water for daily use. For example, the expected drinking water must be rich in hydrogen and has a low oxidation reduction potential to remove oxygen radicals which is called the “source of all diseases” and bring health to people. At present, electro-chemical water treating technology can relatively meet the comprehensive demands on water for daily use.
Electro-chemical water treatment is a special process of water electrolysis, which can generate hydrogen-enriched beneficial and healthy water with a low oxidation reduction potential and can also generate strong oxidation factors through anode reaction, etc. to sterilize bacteria and degrade various pollutants in the water. For example, a membrane-less device for electrolysis of alkaline water disclosed by a published Chinese patent 1 (Application No.: 201010120654. X) and a membrane-less device for electrolysis of reductive water disclosed by a published Chinese patent 2 (Application No.: 201010525481. X) are mainly invented for the purpose of generating hydrogen-enriched water and have a certain sterilization and purification effect (mainly through direct oxidation at the anode and absorption of active carbon). However, the Chinese patent 1 is disadvantaged because of low electrolysis efficiency and tendency of being overly alkaline. The Chinese Patent 2 reduces and limits the distance δ between a cathode and an anode to be 5 m≥δ≥0 to overcome the defects of the Chinese patent 1, but due to the small range of the distance δ between the cathode and the anode, the cathode and the anode are inevitably short-circuited because of surface peeling of the active carbon anode. Therefore, the Chinese patent 2 has difficulties to reduce the range of δ to be below 1 mm in actually. In a word, the two Chinese patents have defects in water preparing efficiency and water purification capabilities and need improvements.
Besides, the pollution degree of daily drinking water varies with water drinking sites due to different devices. To prepare healthy water, to sterilize and purify the water to ensure drinking safety, and to prevent the weakening of biological indices of water caused by excessive sterilization are in needs. However, water treating devices which can improve the healthy indices of water and can adjust the sterilization and purification capabilities of the water according to water drinking sites have not yet been found at present.